


Loyal Colonel

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Moriarty Won [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Cover Art, Dubious Consent, Fiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Slavery, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty Won in "Game of Shadows". Sherlock is forced to work for the mastermind. During his service for Moriarty, one of his undercover mission went wrong. What's more, Moran was deadly wounded. However, it wasn't what bother our detective the most. His main question was: what does connect the evil genius and the colonel? (Now with a book cover.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Video Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks for Alex and HannaHazzard who commented my series. This story is for YOU both!

This is a trailer for my fan fiction series "moriarty won" in "game of shadows" and Sherlock works for Moriarty. As in the first part and second, he does not enjoy it, but was caught in spider's web. He knew that he could not survive and Moriarty can be dangerous, even without money. There was a deal. 

I wrote two fan fictions concering this topic. the third is comming, but you do not have to read others to undestand the plot.

And in first movie, there was a scene with Watson and "don giovanni". It is funny that the opera came back in the second movie. And in my series, Holmes and Moriarty talk about it.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

To Holmes' relief, they reached the Moriarty's villa at the dawn. Due to their misadventures, he had to carry Sebastian Moran at his back almost for whole journey. Blood covered their clothes and the detective could only guess, which belonged to him or to the colonel.

As soon as they were seen, orders were shouted and a quiet forest changed in one huge human traffic like in the Central London at noon. Doctor acted automatically and soon Moran was put at the nearest table.

Holmes was sited near the door, having a clear view for all action around Moran. He was given a water, but the a sudden nausea didn't allow him to keep the cup in his hand. With a thud, it rolled around the floor and hit Professor's shoe. As the whole house was alarmed, it wasn't surprisingly that a frustrated Moriarty came in a mere minute after their arrival. Sherlock exhaled loudly. His state was not so bad as Moran's (not counting a 5 hours walk in Alps and he could barely feel his fingers), but detective really didn't want to talk to Professor now. Yes, they should have taken more people, check the weather and made sure that their guide would not disappear in the half of the way.

_Oh no, here he goes..._

He mentally prepared himself for a hit, but to his astonishment Moriarty passed him and stopped near colonel's makeshift bed. Holmes blinked. (After the Switzerland, Professor promised that he would spare the life of both Watsons as long as the detective would do his biddings. It was a devil's deal. The criminal restricted his freedom as much as it suited him. Therefore, Holmes' first cases were supervised by his deputy - colonel Sebastian Moran. Also, every day included a personal visitation and a report. Sherlock didn't get used to this abnormal attention quickly, but he hardly had any choice.) On the one hand, he was glad for a break, but on the other... it was so strange. The Professor didn't even glance at him.

"How is he feeling?" Moriarty asked the doctor.

"Mr. Holmes said that he lost the consciousness two hours ago. He received a shot into his abdomen, I doubt that it hit one of main organs, but it's possible that his wound was infected."

"Keep me informed about the situation and let me know when he will wake up."

"Sir..." the doctor started worried. "His head doesn't look better. And his right hand...we will try, but... please bear in mind that to safe him, we may need to amputate it... I have seen a similar cases, most people die after a few days."

"Doctor, I leave you to your patient." Professor took everything with a stoic calmness. "But, I'll choose what my employees can or can't." he turned around and left the room.

As no one seemed to pay attention to him, Sherlock was sure that he would have to take care of his wounds alone. It was a pity that lovely Lucy (a nurse, who liked him much more than other soldiers in the villa) was currently preoccupied with the colonel. He carefully stood up, but then...

"Bring Holmes to my office!" Professor told his huge bodyguard.

"Report." the mastermind ordered, when they entered his office.

"I'd like to say that I'm injured as well. I feel pain in every part of my body and there are places, which I wasn't even aware. A doctor would be nice. By the way, thank you for a chair..."

"You can speak so you are clearly not dying!" he shouted. "Moreover, I don't care if you bleed to the death. I want to know what the hell has happened!"

"The cottage was a trap." Holmes said slowly. "They expected us. I don't know if someone else from our team survived."

Moriarty hit the furniture with a loud thud. Holmes, and the bodyguard behind him, flinched.

"Can we expect an attack?" Professor asked, when he calmed down.

"I don't think so."

"What about Lord Rivers?"

"Well, here I have a good news." Holmes said cheerfully. "I found his body during the retreat. It seems that he didn't manage to hide himself before the fight."

"At least we have time to move to other location. Good, that would be all."

"I could have left him there." he said looking straight in devil's eyes, knowing perfectly well what he was risking. "but, I didn't."

The atmosphere in room changed drastically. Even, the bodyguard stopped in the half way.

"Mr. Rogers, as you can see Mr. Holmes doesn't understand the meaning of dependability" he spoke deadly serious. "I'm sure that a gentlemen like you, will gladly explain him the mistake. With a help of your two colleagues, perhaps."

Sherlock' throat felt suddenly very dry. The bodyguard caught him by his arms and started pushing him to the door. The detective struggled, but the tiredness and a long walk took their roll. Soon, he was in the corridor and an other bodyguard happily joined them. (Holmes promised himself that next time he would try to be a nicer for Moriarty's employees. Especially, to these muscular ones.)

"If he survives, let the doctor know that he has a second patient. " Moriarty added from his desk.

Holmes prayed that Rogers heard that comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian Moran woke up at the fifth day. He was given a luxurious room with a view on a sunny landscape, something that Holmes really dreamed having now. Moreover, Sherlock's Lucy was told to take care of the colonel. Thankfully, it didn't stop her from helping detective move between rooms in the villa.

Holmes winced while trying to find a more comfortable position in his chair.

"Welcome among the living." he greeted Moran.

Sebastian sighed disgusted. It was clear that Holmes' face wasn't the first thing, which he wanted to see.

"You look awful." he said after noticing bruises on the Sherlock's face.

"Your compliments are suited as always. You should show more gratitude to the man, who brought you back from hell." Holmes replied with a fake smile.

"Of course." colonel replied not convinced.

"How long have you and Professor known each other?"

"So that's why you are here." he stated and in a mere second understood from whom Holmes gained purple marks under eyes. "What do you want to hear?"

"You and Moriarty, do you...?"

"We aren't like you and your doctor, if it's for what you came here." as a barely survived men, Moran was quick in adapting to the situation.

"He'd let you die, if it suited him."

"Really? In this business? I haven't noticed it. And what did you expect? That he would sacrifice his life for mine?"

Sherlock tensed. He had a plan. At first he had to understand his jailer, know him, predict next moves. Furthermore, find Achilles' heel. To his dread, Sebastian wasn't it.

"You would."

"He's the boss." colonel said as it was the law of the world and nothing could change it. "I quickly realised that there always will be someone stronger than me. Thanks to a position, connections, money... you name it. I'd never matter. I have survived only because I could easily find the most superior person. The Professor is the lion among all weak animals." seeing detective's scepticism he added. "Anyway, I appreciate what I have and I don't need to wish for more. Don't misunderstood me, Holmes. What I fear the most is not the death. (It's a normal thing for a soldier.) I could have ended in some dark hole or die in an useless war because of some ambitious fool."

To Sherlock' disadvantage, Sebastian was a realist and never had any optimistic illusions concerning his work. Moreover, Moran was grateful for his status. The acceptance of the reality was something, with which Holmes couldn't fight.

The detective shook his head frustrated. He risked a lot and lost. Moriarty probably was laughing in his office. And soon, he surely would invite Moran to tell him the joke.

"Theoretically, it's possible that there is someone with much greater power than ..."

"Do you really believe it?"

_Not any more._ Holmes told to himself.

James Moriarty predicted that the detective could defeat him, but the danger vanished, when Sherlock clasped his hand and allowed Professor to enslave him.

"I was taught to fullfill my orders." Colonel said. "I recommend you to do the same."

ooo

As soon as the weather allowed them to travel throw the mountains, Professor ordered to start preparing for the journey. All possessions were packed in huge wooden boxes and were being moved on carriages. Even in his bad state, Holmes was _asked_ to help in packing.

"OK, boys! That's all."

Suppressing his groan, Holmes managed to come near villa's stone steps and sat heavy. Lucy seeing his state, quickly gave him a cup of warm water.

"George and Tom will travel with the luggage." Rogers told people around him. "The rest will take other three carriages."

"Open coach? In this temperature?" Holmes whispered to her.

"Well, the sun is still shinning." Lucy commented wiping his face.

"Somehow it doesn't cheer me up. Let's hope that dying from freezing isn't as horrible as everyone says."

"Don't worry." she laughed. "I will be sitting next to you."

"Oh, will you?" he smiled mysteriously.

"Lucy! Are you coming?" Tom shouted from his place with several warm covers and vacuum flask. Sherlock didn't have to presume what was inside.

"Or not." she said and ran away, leaving detective alone.

"Holmes!" Roger came to him.

What now? Maybe they wanted to tie him to the first better tree and leave him.

"Professor requests that you would join him during the voyage."

ooo

The wind and fight, completely destroyed her hair and clothes, but for Holmes, she always was beautiful. What's more, she was here and he would never let her go.

They sat together at a scaffolding of the Tower Bridge and admired as last signs of the sun were disappearing between clouds.

"Moriarty." Irene Adler said suddenly.

"What?"

Not him. Not now.

"That's his name and he is the professor." she continued. "Everyone has a weak spot and he found mine."

Sherlock looked down, the body of Blackwood was hanging lifelessly below them.

He wanted to tell her to stop. He would solve the case for her. Holmes promised to himself that this time he wouldn't make the same mistake and he would take the devil to the grave.

"What?"

Adler smiled at him sadly. Love and powerless were the only feelings, which he could read from her eyes.

"I'll protect you!" he said hugging Irene tighter. "I won't allow anything to happen to you!"

"You promised me that too." a different voice answered him. "Thank the God that I wasn't so naive as her."

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"Checking if the fever hasn't raised up." She glanced at Adler. "Nothing can her help, anyway. I think that it's a tuberculosis."

Irene started coughing. Soon there was only blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Holmes woke up with a silent scream and hit carriage's window. He would have fallen down, if not for Professor catching him and putting next to himself.

"Bad dream?"

"No, why?" Holmes replied, while rubbing his head. "The last hotel didn't belong to the best, but at least it wasn't haunted."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he mocked. "Next time, I will tell the landlord about your requirements."

Sherlock glared at him. If he was in a better shape, detective surely would talk back to him.

"Ask the question." Professor told him almost instantly.

"What?"

"Anger won't help you."

"Really?" Holmes leaned closer. "I admit, I may have my plans, but by sending me on this suicide mission...You wanted to kill me! This was never a part of our contract. You wanted to break your word!"

"No, I wanted to teach you a lesson." The villain answered without any change in his posture. "Be grateful that only you suffered. In other situation... I don't have to remind you, who would take the blame."

Sherlock hit the window frustrated and immediately regretted it.

"Stop this." Moriarty held him by his arms."You'll only hurt yourself."

Detective snorted. Living with Moriarty was dangerous. It made him do things, which he hoped never repeat again. Of course, Holmes knew that the world wasn't divided only on black and white, but covered in all shades of grey. It was like standing before a shining beautiful curtain, which suddenly was raising up, destroying all illusions and throwing him in the darkness.

"As for Sebastian, you would never do that." Professor added indicating his choice to rescue Moran.

Holmes closed his eyes and felt as Moriarty's hand brushed his hair away.

"No, you wouldn't." Moriarty said as to a gifted student, who suddenly was stuck in one place and needed a motivation to go on. "Man is described by his actions. Deep down, you know that the true failure would come, when you would become like me. Love makes us vulnerable, but... it also makes us human. I suppose."

Sherlock's body was tired, but his brain automatically picked the meaning of words. He helped Moran, not because of the need to solid his position in devil's hierarchy, but because he saw a wounded man.

_What an irony_ , Holmes thought, _that the most hated criminal helped me understand it._

"Oh, and please listen to my last advice..."

Sherlock looked at Professor with an interest, then in a second was grabbed by his throat and positioned a mere inch from Moriarty's face.

"Don't ever try to recruit Moran. Your heart may not be tainted, but remember that mine is." detective resisted, but the mastermind only squeezed harder, keeping detective in his place. "You should feel honoured, Mr Holmes. You have experienced a rare generosity from my side."

He let him go. Sherlock exhaled with a loud gasp and pushed away as far from the mastermind as it was possible.

"What now?" Holmes asked, when he regained the ability to speak again.

"Now?" Moriarty grabbed him again, indicating that the lesson hadn't been finished yet. "The journey will be very long. Do you have any propositions?"

Detective had many ideas: start the fight, jump from carriage and run into cold forest, even kill himself. It would be good, if Moriarty could take away his hands from under his shirt.

The constant tension exploded and the final result rather didn't suit to the situation - Sherlock started laughing nervously, at first quietly, then the sound grew louder. Moriarty only half smiled in response and held the trembling form even closer to himself.

Holmes let him win.

For now.


End file.
